


Please, don't kill him!

by yuyuri13



Category: Mentions of WayV - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Confession, Crack, Crush, Cute, Drama, Eventual Romance, Evil, Falling In Love, First Love, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Highschool AU, Love, M/M, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Murder, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, One-Shot, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Romance, Telepathy, Violence, chatroom, highschool, kiss, powers, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuri13/pseuds/yuyuri13
Summary: Jeno is a telepath. One day, while he was in school, he starts hearing one boy's cry for help, then everything escalates too soon, too fast. Someone's planning a murder. Jeno has to play the hero. Is this going to end well for everyone involved or will the killer actually succeed?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, NCT Dream Friendship, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Please, don't kill him!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!   
> This sort of crack-ish. I just got the idea and had to write it. I kept seeing fanfiction related to the whole trope of hearing your soulmate's voice and I wanted to add my own spin to it.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this. <3   
> Please note that this is an NCT Dream - centric fanfiction and NCT 127 only appear for a short bit, with slight mentions of Ten.   
> Also, I am bad at writing summaries, so that might sound quite... unattractive. 
> 
> TW: mentions of murder, mentions of violence and bullying, a LOT of swearing, underage teens getting into relationships, mentions of sexual things (?)
> 
> PS: if anyone who's reading my chaptered ff stumbles across this, I am so, so sorry for not posting the last chapter. -_- I am working on it, I just had a bit of a rough patch.

Jeno believed he was really cursed. His life was a whole mess. At a young age, he found out from his parents that for the rest of his life he was going to hear other people’s thoughts. In the beginning, that seemed like a very good thing, until the boy realized just what _kind_ of ideas were going through his mind: “ _Wow, that woman has a really nice rack._ ”, “ _Ugh, I hate him so much I just wanna throw him off a building._ ”, “ _I really want to eat that ice cream, but my diet is killing me._ ”. There was no way to stop this and he just had to live with it. All the sinful things that passed through a person’s mind, also resided in Jeno’s, their darkest thoughts and desires.

For some time, it was pretty nice and clean. Inside the house, it was quiet and he could peacefully stay there and go on with his regular schedule. In public, unless he focused on a certain voice, it was like a radio constantly playing in the background. At school, it was good. He could sometimes hear someone swearing or making random comments, but nothing too dangerous or risky.

His group of friends was limited and innocent enough to keep their minds clean of any perverted ideas, until Donghyuck joined. On the first day of highschool, Jeno was hanging around the cafeteria with his colleague, Mark Lee. They’d known each other since they were basically kids and even though the boy was a bit older, they spent a lot of their free time together.

Mark introduced Donghyuck as someone he’d met in the dance classes he was taking and thought it’d be good to introduce him to Jeno, with them both being the same age. He didn’t complain or have anything against that, until his mind started being filled with the weirdest things: “ _I really want to make-out with him._ ”, “ _I wish he’d just slam me against that wall and kiss me._ ”, “ _Ugh, why is that guy checking him out? Should I fight him?_ ”.

Apparently, Donghyuck had a BIG crush on Mark, but not confident enough to let him know. Also, he seemed pretty jealous of whoever interacted with the boy. Jeno was not a threat to him, although he liked playing games sometimes, hugging Mark or holding his hand, just to mess with the other. Whenever he did something like that, he could feel his head burst with screams and curses: “ _TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!_ ”, “ _OH MY GOD! THIS GUY IS UNBELIEVABLE! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM ONE DAY!_ ”, “ _Is Mark enjoying that? I wish I could also touch him like that._ ”.

His telepathy was a bad thing most of the time, especially when he heard all the inappropriate thoughts that the rest had, but there was one thing he learned – if his energy was very similar to another person’s and he focused his full power on them, he could slip through some normal ideas or feelings. He tried that with Mark, since he was literally the only one besides his parents who knew of what he was capable of, and they managed to share some casual things – like colours or what he wanted to eat – “ _Chicken. Fried chicken. Jeno is paying._ ”, but nothing more than that.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re both taking Chemistry.” Donghyuck commented, sitting down next to the other. “Mhmm, me neither. I’m just praying that you won’t blow up our class.” Jeno shot back and threw him a dirty look. The younger poked his tongue out and placed his books on the table in front of them. “ _This guy is seriously testing me. Aish._ ” the boy could hear inside of his mind, then narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at the one next to him. He wondered when Donghyuck would just relax around him and stop thinking that there was something going on in between him and Mark.

Jeno looked around the room, recognizing some faces from middle school, but he didn’t care much. He didn’t really bother making any significant friendships within his previous class and that was also the goal for highschool. In his group were also a few other guys, that had no connections to the area him and Mark lived in. Somehow they met through different activities and started spending time together. Nowadays, they were mostly talking on their chatroom and didn’t see each other that much. It was still fun and quite a blessing, since he couldn’t hear any of their thoughts through the phone.

The teacher closed the door behind her, waking him up from his daze. Donghyuck was sleeping soundly, not even bothering to lift his head when the lady in front began calling out their names. The older nudged him gently when it was his turn and the boy waved his hand lazily, right after going back to what he was doing, muttering a soft “Thanks.”.

Jeno kept writing and writing, but he couldn’t understand much. It looked like math combined with symbols meant to channel the Devil. He ruffled his hair in frustration and dropped the pen, looking helplessly at his notes. “ _This fucking bastard._ ” suddenly crossed his mind and he could swear that wasn’t his own voice. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, thinking it must have been just someone passing by.

“ _He is not getting away with it._ ” a boy said again and Jeno scanned the classroom, trying to see if anyone, in particular, was having a hard time. Nothing. He decided to focus on the voice, closing his eyes and emptying his head of his own thoughts. “ _I will fucking finish him next time for sure._ ” the words were clearer now, but it wasn’t anyone Jeno was familiar with. “What the hell happened?” he questioned the other, not expecting any reply.

“ _Aish. My clothes got dirty. That guy is so dead._ ” the stranger commented and his anger could almost be felt through his voice. Suddenly, the boy lift his hand up, excusing himself to the bathroom. He had to admit he was curious. For the first time in his life, he wanted to know more. Usually, there was so much chaos in his head that nothing really made any sense, but this kid came when everything was silent and cut through with his lines filled with venom.

Jeno walked towards the exit, still attempting to reconnect with that person. “Come on, come on. Say something.” he ushered the other, then stopped on his tracks to concentrate again on the boy’s presence. “ _Step 1: make sure no one suspects you for the murder – alibi._ ” the voice replied and Jeno’s eyes grew wider, mouth hanging slightly open. No way was this actually happening. It was probably just a dumb joke. Yeah. It had to be.

“ _Step 2: how to hide a body and leave no traces – research._ ” he could hear again, this time in a steady, calm tone. Was this for real? All of his life, his mind’s been filled with weird things like how attractive a person is or curse words or bedroom talk, but never with actual murder plans. This felt like a prank. He was in highschool, not even out in the world, where people have their own issues and heavy problems. Here, the worst that could happen was failing a class or getting turned down by your crush.

He stared through the glass, checking out the backyard. Empty. “ _Step 3: pick a proper weapon – knife, baseball bat, belt etc._ ” the boy continued and Jeno was getting more and more intrigued. He certainly did not want to know the details of someone killing another person. This was terrible, but the fact that the voice was actually soft and cute, made it ten times worse. “ _Step 4: pick a place – rooftop, classroom, staircase etc._ ” the stranger said once more, making the other set out on a longer search.

“I have to stop this.” Jeno muttered under his breath, as he checked the bathroom stalls, one by one. Right after, he went to the places he knew would be empty during his class – the dance studio, the radio room, the languages laboratory, the closet. “ _Step 5: pick a date… 23 rd of March. Special day._” suddenly popped in his mind and in the next few seconds, he pulled out his phone and wrote down the idea.

Only a week and a half left until the big reveal. Only a few days to find out if this was for real or not. Jeno’s heart started beating faster. He waited and waited, but he didn’t hear that voice again for the next few hours. Certainly not good.

* * *

“So, you’re telling me that someone inside of our school is planning a murder?” Mark asked and tried really hard to hold back his laughter. Jeno nodded, a serious expression plastered on his face. “Eeeh, I’m thinking of killing Donghyuck all the time. Doesn’t mean I actually act on it.” the boy continued, then shrugged, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he walked down the street. “He sounded pretty serious about that. I… I think he’s being bullied or… something.” the younger commented, leaning his head to the side, brows furrowed.

Mark looked at him, a bit worried, then wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulders “I’ll help you if you need me.”. “ _OH MY GOD! WHAT’S WITH THE SUDDEN FUCKING SKINSHIP?!_ ” Jeno’s head burst with the loud voice, which made him pull at his hair in frustration. “He’s coming.” he said out loud, just as Donghyuck jumped in between them, breaking off their embrace. The eldest chuckled and gave his best friend a sympathetic look.

“What are you two talking about?” the boy questioned, squeezing hard on Jeno’s right shoulder. “None of your business.” came the cold reply, his victim slightly glaring at him. Mark was just standing on the side and enjoying the show. He knew those two were actually getting along and didn’t mind each other’s presence. They just liked bickering and fighting, sparkles flying around whenever they met.

Jeno was really caring as a person. He didn’t show it much, but deep down his friends meant a lot to him. Donghyuck was no exception, even though most of the time he easily got on people’s nerves and attacked the ones next to him with no regrets. He just needed someone that would actually fight back and for the moment, Jeno was the best at it.

“Hey, let’s go to my house. I think my mother’s made some ramyun today.” Mark suggested, looking at one person in particular. His best friend nodded excitedly, but one boy was feeling left out “ _Am I interrupting their date? Aish. Bullshit._ ”. Jeno bit his lower lip, not to burst into laughter, then wrapped an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Bring also this guy. Someone needs to wash the dishes after we eat.” he joked and dodged a kick from the one next to him.

* * *

The cafeteria was full of people, getting their food and filling up the tables. Today they were serving vanilla pudding for dessert and a lot of them had skipped the actual meal and went straight for that. Mark was pushing Donghyuck away from him as he tried to eat out of the small ceramic bowl the sweet food. The younger was making attempts at stealing it with his spoon, pinching his friend’s sides and not caring that Jeno was staring at them with slight annoyance on his features.

“ _I can’t believe this. That asshole spilled my ramyun._ ” he suddenly heard in his mind and turned around to scan the room. He couldn’t notice anything out of ordinary, except for a young boy, that was standing near the vending machine, carrying a full tray, looking rather disappointed. Without giving it a second thought, Jeno got up from his seat and walked straight towards him, ignoring Mark’s comments “Hey! Where are you off to? Take this kid away from me first!”.

The stranger was still not moving, instead he was just loudly cursing, of course, a conversation that only reached the mind of the telepath “ _A few more days, then this fucking dude will not be bothering me anymore._ ”. As the distance in between them was growing shorter, Jeno could feel his energy becoming even stronger, each word reaching him in a clearer way. “ _I have the perfect weapon. He will get totally wrecked._ ” the voice in his head said once more, the determination taking him completely by surprise.

“Hello. Are you… ok?” Jeno asked, chewing on his lower lip nervously. The boy lift his head in confusion, only scanning the one in front of him from head to toe. He nodded absent-mindedly and proceeded to free the space next to the vending machine, just in case the other was there to use it. “Do you need help with that?” the telepath questioned again, gaining a little bit of courage when he noticed there wasn’t any definite reply to his first line.

“No. I’m fine. I can do it.” the boy told him and tried to carry his tray to an empty table, but someone tripped him and he fell on his stomach, face covered with noodles. The whole cafeteria laughed, along with the attacker and Jeno almost felt his blood boil with anger. He quickly ran to the other’s side, helping him up and brushing the food off of his wet clothes. “Yah! Why are you interfering? It’s none of your business!” the bully shouted, slightly standing on his toes to make himself seem taller.

Jeno stepped on the side of the tray, causing it to fly up. He grabbed it in an instant and hit the one in front of him with it, as he stepped in front of the victim. The student fell to ground, grasping his left arm and staring up at them in disbelief. “Touch him one more time and I’ll be giving you more than just that.” Jeno warned, then strolled out of the room, pulling the shocked stranger after him. He could suddenly hear in his head “ _I can’t believe that guy! He is so dumb. How can he defend that idiot?! I guess the murder plan is still on…_ ”.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then, when they were far enough, he stopped on his tracks, turning around to check on the other. “Th-Thank you for saving me.” the boy stuttered and straightened his back, surprising Jeno with how tall he actually was. “What is your name?” the telepath asked, cringing when he noticed how dirty the stranger’s clothes were. “I’m Jaemin. Pleased to meet you.” came the reply and a sweet smile spread on the student’s face.

“Mhmm, likewise. I’m Jeno.” he said, mentally trying to get back to his connection with the other kid that’s been bothering him. “You’re a real hero. Jumping in when you don’t even know what it’s about.” Jaemin commented and his eyes shone brightly with excitement. He was clearly impressed by Jeno’s actions, but the said boy was not really paying attention to any of it. He missed his target and that made him feel rather disappointed, so he just nodded weakly to anything that the one in front of him was telling him.

Jaemin titled his head to the side and closed the distance in between them, faces only inches apart. “How can I repay you?” he asked while biting his lip and trying to catch Jeno’s lost gaze. When the other realized just what was actually happening, his eyes grew wider and his ears went completely red, just sitting frozen in his spot. “I can’t let it go just like that.” Jaemin teased, poking his tongue out just for a bit.

Before Jeno could answer that, he heard someone clearing his throat behind them, his mind bursting with the sudden attacks: “ _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS KID DOING?! FLIRTING WITH MY MARK AND NOW MAKING OUT WITH THIS DUDE?!_ ”. Donghyuck’s voice wasn’t pleasant at all, but this time, he didn’t complain at all, since it was just the trigger he needed to get out of the uncomfortable situation. He jumped away from the boy, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Mark walked towards them, introducing himself to the stranger and handing him some wet tissues to wipe off the food off his face. “ _He’s cute. No wonder you wanted to taste him._ ” his best friend commented and winked at him, when he saw Jeno’s annoyed expression. Sometimes he wished the rest could also hear his thoughts when he wanted them to, this way Mark would be aware of all the cursing going through his mind at that moment.

“Hey, why don’t you join us for lunch tomorrow? We could have some fun.” the eldest continued out loud, not being aware of the horror on Donghyuck’s face. That phrase had a different meaning for each of the boys there: Jeno believed Mark was trying to set him up and that was exactly what the other was doing, their loud friend thought Mark was flirting and Jaemin took this as a chance to make some friends, also get a bit closer to his savior. Probably a win-win situation for everyone, except “ _He is the one torturing me and yet he’s still the victim somehow. That guy is protecting the wrong person. Fucking bullshit._ ”. Jeno was now looking forward to their lunch date, maybe this way he could link the cute voice in his head to an actual face.

* * *

His morning classes went by just fine, except for a few moments when his head burst, either with some curses from Donghyuck or some more murderous ideas from his ‘friend’. He thought he could call the guy something like that, since he’d pretty much explored the most intimate parts of his mind. Apparently he was in the same class as Jaemin or had at least some common subjects. He had decided to murder the boy on the 23rd of March, on the rooftop, by throwing him over the fence. Considering the building was quite high, there was no way he’d survive the fall. This sent Jeno shivers all over his spine. He couldn’t possibly understand how such a cute voice was able to speak unthinkable things.

The bell rang and he felt his heart beating faster and faster. He was hoping the other would reveal himself at lunch, if he noticed Jaemin sitting at the same table with them. Unfortunately, he couldn’t focus too much. His brain was a total mess, from Donghyuck acting as a jealous non-boyfriend to some of his colleagues swearing at the teachers for placing the dates of the finals right after their spring break. He picked at his food in annoyance, trying to brush off any attempts of flirting, made by their new friend.

“ _Ah, look at him go. He’s bothering that guy too. Maybe I can ask him to help me murder Jaemin._ ” Jeno suddenly heard and his head shot up, eyes searching the room expectantly. “Where the fuck are you?” he muttered under his breath, not caring that the rest could’ve picked it up. No one was looking in their direction. It was impossible to spot that guy. “Damn it.” he cursed again and felt a light touch on his arm. Jaemin was staring at him worriedly, with his bright eyes. “Is everything alright?” he asked carefully and Jeno just nodded, getting up from his spot.

He left the tray on the metal shelf and walked out of the cafeteria, hands deep in his pockets. It was absolutely frustrating. He actually wanted to use his powers for good this time and help whoever this person was. His walking got slower and slower, until he stopped to look out the window towards the garden in the back of the school. There were mostly trees and some rose bushes, but all that green was nice and helped him relax.

“Jeno? I’m sorry. Did it upset you that I was at your table for lunch?” Jaemin questioned and he could almost feel the disappointment in the boy’s tone. He turned to look at the younger, ready to assure him that it wasn’t anything personal. Right when he opened his mouth to speak, a cute voice thundered inside of his head, making it hurt “ _WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO RUN INTO THEM?! THANK GOD THEY DIDN’T SEE ME!_ ”. Jeno checked the hallway curiously and noticed someone turning the corner on his left. He gave Jaemin a short smile, before running after his target.

The guy had wandered off into the garden, where it was nice and quiet. There were a few students chatting on one of the benches and one lone figure heading towards one of the larger trees. Jeno followed him slowly, inspecting his every move. The boy finally sat down on the grass, sighing deeply and looking up at the sky. This time, his features were in clear view: big, brown eyes, filled with sadness and longing, chocolate hair falling over his forehead, plump, pinkish lips, slightly parted and the cutest nose Jeno had ever seen.

Before properly thinking it through, his feet started moving and he ended up next to the other. The boy’s attention turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “C-Can I help you?” the cute voice asked out loud and Jeno’s heart began beating faster and faster once more. He crouched in front of him, getting a closer look and realizing just how handsome (or more like beautiful – out of this world) he was. “What is your name?” the telepath inquired and before he could receive an answer, someone jumped on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. “OH MY GOD! JENO! Do you know Renjunnie? Isn’t he like… the softest ball of fluff you’ve ever seen?!” Jaemin screamed, grinning from ear to ear and falling in between the two of them when he let go of the older.

Jeno noticed Renjun’s expression change, going completely grim in a split second. “ _A few more days and he’s dead. He won’t bother me anymore._ ” he could hear inside of his head and now he felt more confused than ever. “So… Your name is Renjun? I like it. It reminds me of royalty.” Jeno attempted, giving the other a comforting smile. The boy nodded gently and looked at him curiously “What do you want from me?”. “Hmm, I saw you hanging out on your own and I thought I should say hi.” the telepath replied, sitting down on the warm grass.

“ _Sounds like complete and utter bullshit, but why do I suddenly feel excited?_ ” the cute voice said again and Jeno bit his lip to stop a wide smile from spreading on his face. “Aish. You barely tell me anything, but you’re so nice to Jeno.” Jaemin complained and pointed accusingly at the new guy. “Leave me alone, creep.” Renjun commented, glaring at the younger and getting up from the ground. “Wait. Can you give me your number, please?” Jeno asked out of the blue, tugging on the other’s sleeve and taking the rest by surprise.

He felt his head burning from the inside as two voices filled it at once “ _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! IS HE TRYING TO ASK ME OUT?!_ ” / “ _THIS BASTARD SAVED ME AND NOW HE IS FLIRTING WITH MY RENJUNNIE?! WHAT THE HECK?!_ ”. Not being able to control it anymore, he covered his face with his hands, trying to silence the others’ thoughts. He’d never felt a connection as powerful as he had with these two and he couldn’t understand why. He’d never heard anyone so clearly, even if they were standing in front of him, not even Mark.

“Are you ok?” Jaemin questioned, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I-I-It h-h-hurts.” Jeno let out and before he could say more, everything went black.

* * *

There was a loud ticking coming from the left, which annoyed him more than it should have, and a light breeze blowing gently through his hair. His body felt warm and light, as if he was floating. He tried to open his eyes, but he didn’t have any strength left, so he just groaned. “Hmm? Are you awake?” he heard a soft voice ask, but he couldn’t really tell who it was. His head was resting on something soft, an unrecognizable perfume filling up his nostrils. “Y-Yes.” he let out and finally managed to take in his surroundings.

Renjun was looking down at him curiously, as Jeno was laying down on his lap. Their eyes met and for quite a few seconds they held that connection, everything else around them fading. Then, the older cleared his throat awkwardly and turned away “That bast- I mean, Jaemin went to look for your friends.”. “Good. I can’t keep up with both of you.” Jeno replied and struggled to get up and straighten his back. “Are you feeling better now?” Renjun questioned again, leaning against the big tree.

“Yes, but you’re not.” the younger said, then looked seriously at the one next to him. When the only thing he got was a confused expression, he continued speaking “Why do you want to murder Jaemin?”. In that moment, the cute boy’s jaw hit the ground as he stared at Jeno in disbelief “H-How…?”. “Doesn’t matter. 23rd of March? Rooftop? Why?” the telepath pushed and crossed his arms over his chest to look more serious. “It’s… It’s none of your business. Just stay out of it.” Renjun replied and got up without looking at the other. “It is. You’ve been telling me about it for the past few days, ever since he dirtied your clothes.” Jeno told him again, this time actually getting the boy’s attention fully on him.

“YAH! I HEARD YOU FAINTED!” someone screamed, then smacked the telepath on the head. When he checked who it was, he noticed his friend hovering over him. “Mark wasn’t available, so Jaemin here pulled me out of class.” Donghyuck commented, rolling his eyes. “Mhmm, sorry about that.” the youngest replied and stared intensely at the two boys before them. “Renjun took good care of me, so I’m ok now.” Jeno said and smiled sheepishly at the one next to him. For a split second, he swore he could see blush creeping on the other’s cheeks.

Donghyuck clacked his tongue in annoyance, then turned around to leave “Yeah, well… you still owe me a favor.”. As he was walking towards the school he stopped for a few seconds to tell his friend one last thing “Also, I do hope you’re hooking up with at least one of them. Maybe if you spent less time with Mark, he’d actually build up the guts to ask me on a date.”. Hearing that, Jeno took of his shoe and threw it in the other’s direction, hitting him right in the head. “Be less of an asshole and I might actually suggest it to him!” he replied, then poked his tongue out.

With all the commotion around him, he didn’t notice that Donghyuck wasn’t the only one who disappeared from sight, but also Renjun. He sighed deeply and looked up at Jaemin, thinking of a way to thank the boy for the trouble he’d gone through. “I’ll buy you lunch tomorrow. You’ve skipped class for me.” Jeno told him and smiled timidly. The younger laughed and pulled him towards the building “Just call it even. You’ve also saved me the other day.”.

He felt excitement build up inside of him as he followed Jaemin down the hallway. They stopped by their lockers to grab the books for the next subject and Jeno pulled out his phone to check how much they had left until then. A small piece of paper fell out of his pocket, so he picked it up and inspected it carefully. He unfolded it and read the contents “ _Follow me on Insta and we’ll talk more – Renjun – @realvibekiller_ ”. A smile spread on his face. His plan worked.

* * *

**PsychicJam:** hi

 **PsychicJam:** thanks for accepting my request

 **PsychicJam:** your Insta is… interesting

 **realvibekiller:** drop the act

 **realvibekiller:** let’s talk business

 **PsychicJam:** ok

 **PsychicJam:** why do you wanna kill Jaemin?

 **realvibekiller:** how did you find out?

 **PsychicJam:** I have my ways

 **realvibekiller:** is this the reason you’ve asked for my number?

 **PsychicJam:** no, I want us to be friends

 **realvibekiller:** bullshit

 **realvibekiller:** you and that bastard have been flirting a lot lately

 **realvibekiller:** you can’t stop me

 **realvibekiller:** I will try until I succeed

 **PsychicJam:** meet me tomorrow on the rooftop

 **realvibekiller:** that sounds fishy

 **realvibekiller:** I don’t trust you

 **PsychicJam:** I should be the one who’s worried

 **PsychicJam:** you have a whole murder planned out

 **realvibekiller:** fair enough

 **realvibekiller:** 15:00 be there

 **PsychicJam:** sure thing, _softest ball of fluff ever_

 **realvibekiller:** asshole

Jeno smiled down at his phone and let it fall on the table. Mark was eyeing him suspiciously, but didn’t try to pry. On the other hand, one small boy was quite excited and ready to attack his friend. “Hey, so which one of them you’re fucking after all?” Donghyuck asked out of the blue and Jeno felt the sudden urge to knock him out senseless. “Hmm? Is this about your little escapade?” the eldest continued, rubbing his palms together.

The target of their teasing was squirming uncomfortably under their intense gazes, feeling heat rising up to his cheeks. “I barely know them, but I’m meeting Renjun tomorrow.” he admitted and for a few seconds he enjoyed the look of shock on the others’ faces. “Eeeh, Jaemin seems more outgoing and fun. Also, he talks quite a lot. Choose him.” Donghyuck commented, sipping his ice tea with a smirk on his lips. “Nah. From what I’ve seen on Insta, Renjun seems quite mysterious and has the same interests as our friend here. Just perfect.” Mark said again and wrapped an arm around Jeno’s shoulders.

“He intrigues me, but you two would look even better together.” the telepath shot back, poking the older’s sides. Any moment now he was expecting Donghyuck’s voice to thunder inside of his head, but that didn’t happen (surprisingly). Instead, the boy got up from his seat and threw the contents of his plastic cup at Jeno. “YAH! MARK DOESN’T NEED A BOYFRIEND! HE HAS TO FOCUS ONLY ON… STUDYING!!! YES! STUDYING!” the younger shouted, stopping mid-sentence to find the best reply. The guy in question just stared at him in surprise, not expecting such a strong reaction.

Jeno was ready to jump over the table and fight back, feeling his clothes sticking to his skin “I WILL FUCKING WRECK YOU!”. Mark grabbed him by his hoodie, trying to keep in place. Donghyuck was grinning from ear to ear, from time to time, poking his tongue out to tease the other even further. “That’s it. I was going to help you, but I swear to God – I will make it even more difficult for you to reach your goal.” he continued and settled down, happy when he saw the look of horror on the youngest’s face.

“Lee Jeno! Please, have mercy! I will wash the clothes for you! I will carry your books!” Donghyuck pleaded, hands cupped over each other in a praying position. Mark had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he didn’t want to be dragged into whatever his two friends were talking about. “ _You’d better explain this bullshit later, sweet peach. I sooo want to hear more about your day._ ” the telepath heard inside of his head and turned for a second to stare at his bestie. He nodded aimlessly, then gathered his things, ready to go back home for some peace and quiet.

* * *

It was raining heavily outside. The sky was filled with grey clouds and the wind blew quite strongly. Jeno secretly wished the cute stranger would pick another meeting place, but as the time went by he began to doubt that anything had changed. Deep down, he felt excited and worried. He wanted to know more about Renjun’s plan, but wasn’t sure how he could change the other’s mind, since he appeared very set on finishing his task.

“Hey, are you coming with us to lunch?” Mark asked when they headed out towards the cafeteria, but his friend just dismissed him with a wave of his hand and went another way. The staircase was empty and as he passed the steps he tried to calm down his nerves. He opened the door to the rooftop, frowning when he felt the cold air hit his face. The smaller boy was crouched next to the wall, drawing something on his notebook.

Jeno sat beside him, enjoying the sound of rain until Renjun opened his mouth to speak “You can’t stop me.”. “Is that so? From the looks of it, I’m stronger than you.” he replied and stared right into the other’s brown eyes. They were filled with sadness and anger and he wanted to find out why. “Jaemin has to go.” the boy continued, setting his pen aside. “Hmm, he’s not THAT bad.” Jeno told him and felt the older burst right next to him.

“HE IS IMPOSSIBLE! I KEEP WARNING HIM, BUT HE DOESN’T LISTEN! I JUST WANT HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE!” Renjun shouted, his lips slightly trembling from all the emotional build up. “Hey, let me talk to him. I’m sure we can solve this.” the younger made another attempt, but it was pointless. “He told me he can’t make it disappear. He just feels like this.” the other stated, this time slight disappointment tainting his cute voice. “Just let me know what the problem is. Maybe I CAN help.” Jeno tried once more and looked seriously into the eyes of the one next to him. “He… He… You have to keep this a secret. It’s embarrassing. Really. He…” Renjun began, his breath suddenly quickening.

The younger nodded, as a sign to make him continue what he was saying. “HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME!” the boy screamed out of the blue and Jeno couldn’t keep it together. As he was rolling on the floor laughing, he heard the door slam loudly and he was left alone on the rooftop. Incredible.

* * *

The days had passed and the telepath tried his best to solve the issue at hand, but it was quite difficult. When he let Mark know of his progress, the other advised him to go out with either of them. Maybe if they were in a relationship, the flames would die down. Jeno couldn’t do that, although only thinking of the possibility of it brought butterflies in his stomach. Jaemin began spending more and more time together with his group, not only in school, but also on the weekend and he had to admit, it was a rather pleasant presence to have around.

On the other hand, Renjun shot daggers in his direction whenever they met. He had tried in every way to persuade the boy to drop his plan, but nothing was working. One day, when he followed the kid to the rooftop, he even saw him practicing some fighting sequences, just in case Jaemin resisted. Face to face, they didn’t have too many interactions, but they constantly chatted on Instagram, reaching a point where they liked each other’s photographs and sent comments for the rest to see.

Jeno believed that somewhere behind that strong façade, Renjun was actually a very nice and sensible boy. He liked to draw and paint, especially animals and anything that had to do with flowers and trees. Moreover, he even listened to same bands that Jeno liked, from EXO to BTS to EXID and SNSD, which was really quite an interesting surprise. He even boasted about his lengthy collection of photo cards and proposed to the telepath they could also trade some duplicates (to which he more than happily agreed – his Baekhyun album was missing some specimens that Renjun happened to own).

The finals had passed and the fateful date was coming closer and closer. Jeno was worried for both of his new friends. He just wanted them to get along. So far, he didn’t notice any out of the ordinary behaviour exhibited by Jaemin, but another reason for this could be the fact that him and Renjun were never in the same place together at the same time. Whenever one entered a room, the other left. Whenever Jaemin approached the older, he’d just find an excuse to get out of the uncomfortable situation, filling Jeno’s thoughts with a string of bad curse words.

At some point, the telepath, getting tired with all the hate that was coming his way, he’d decided to reply to what Renjun was saying and he got a big, big surprise. “ _I will fucking kill him with no regrets. I swear I’ll just do it!_ ” he heard during lunch time one day. “ _THEN GET ON WITH IT AND STOP PESTERING ME!_ ” Jeno shot back, pulling at his hair in frustration. “ _Huh? Who’s this? Am I… hearing someone right now?_ ” the cute voice spoke out softly and he actually seemed a bit frightened “ _Is this… the Devil?!_ ”. “ _No, this is GOD and you’re a sinner. If you murder your friend, I’ll send you straight to Hell._ ” came the fast answer, even though pure surprise was taking over the younger. “ _Forgive me. Please. I don’t want to end up there. What if they don’t let me listen to EXO on repeat anymore?_ ” Renjun said once more and Jeno almost felt amused at the sudden worry. “ _They’re only playing Justin Bieber there. Prepare yourself._ ” he told the older, trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

He got up from the bench, waving at the rest and going towards the garden where he just knew he’d find his new friend. His feet stopped moving when he reached the exit. He just stared at Renjun’s flustered expression and felt his heart skip a few beats. His confusion was completely adorable. “ _I don’t want to listen to that guy. At least let them put on Shawn Mendes’ songs. He’s bearable._ ” the voice let him know and Jeno bit his lower lip, enjoying the nice moment. “ _Kill Jaemin and the anthem of your afterlife will be Yummy._ ” he continued, watching the look of pure horror plastered on the other’s face.

He’d never had such a strong connection with someone and he was beginning to think that Renjun was indeed someone special to him. Without realizing, he started walking towards the boy, stopping when he reached his feet. He sat down, leaning against the trunk of the big tree. “Renjun-ah, this feels nice.” Jeno spoke softly, closing his eyes to enjoy the complete silence. “ _Why is my heart beating so fast? He looks so ethereal._ ” the telepath heard inside of his mind and felt his cheeks burning. “ _Do you like this boy, Renjunnie?_ ” he replied in the voice of God, then opened his eyes slightly to see the other’s reaction. “ _Yes, God. Yes, I do._ ” came the answer, a sudden rush of excitement filling Jeno’s body.

* * *

“Sit still, for fuck’s sake!” Donghyuck shouted, kicking the other with his feet. Jaemin was looking around anxiously, completely ignoring the food in front of him. He kept checking the time, which was going by slower than usual. “What’s up with you?” Mark also asked as he chewed on his burger. “I have a date. Today.” the boy replied sheepishly and covered his red face with his hands. They were all surprised with the announcement, since they haven’t heard anything about it until then. “With whom?” the youngest inquired, a sly smile plastered on his lips.

Jeno was looking expectantly at the other, knowing the answer to that question already. It was the 23rd of March and Renjun hadn’t backed out of the plan just yet. No other thoughts of it crossed the telepath’s mind and that worried him even more. All he got were three days of complete silence. For a moment, he believed his idea with acting like God had worked, but the Insta posts were getting weirder and weirder (drawings of dead trees, pictures of broken railings, posts from the rooftop, videos of cats jumping from a bed and falling on their asses).

“I can’t tell you. I’m supposed to keep it a secret.” Jaemin finally let out and brought a finger to his mouth at the last part. “Eh, that’s no fun. We’re friends, Jaemin-ah. There is no such thing between us.” Donghyuck snickered, playing with his red straw. Hearing that, Jeno choked on his food, coughing violently right after. Mark pat him on the back, eyeing him suspiciously. “Any objections, Lee Jeno?” the youngest attacked and glared intensely at the one before him. The said boy shook his head energetically, then got up to buy himself some water.

Standing in line, he tried to reach his murderous buddy “ _Huang Renjun. Are you sinning again?_ ”. Nothing was coming from the other side. Maybe their connection was not that strong and their conversations had been purely coincidental, a one-time thing. He didn’t know the extent of his powers and no matter how much he attempted to find out more about them, he only got confused with a lot of information that didn’t seem to fit.

This person though messed up a lot of the ideas he’d gathered over the years. Mark was the only one he’d sort of managed to communicate with through his thoughts, but only small talk. With Renjun he’d had a full on exchange. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he’d concentrated all of his energy in one place for all of those days and their link got more powerful. Maybe their souls resonated with each other and had the same frequency. A lot of maybes.

“ _Huang Renjun! Answer me!_ ” he tried once more, sighing deeply when there was no response. “Please, give me one bottle of water and that pink cupcake.” the boy continued out loud and pulled the money out of his back pocket. “ _Don’t try to stop me. I’m already learning the lyrics to Yummy._ ” the voice rang clearly in his head, waking Jeno up from his daze. He grabbed the items he’d just bought and began walking towards their table, only to notice one of his friends’ absence. As soon as he reached the other two, he opened his mouth to speak “Where the fuck is Jaemin?!”.

Donghyuck pointed towards the exit, glaring at the older for interrupting his moment with Mark “He ran out that door as soon as the clock hit half past twelve.”. When he heard that, the telepath’s feet moved on their own and before he knew it, he was sprinting down the hallways, shouting continuously inside his mind “ _I WILL FUCKING END YOU IF YOU TOUCH AS MUCH AS ONE STRAND OF HIS HAIR!_ ”. “ _Too late, oh, great deity. The deed’s done. Send me to Hell._ ” Renjun replied and by the tone of his voice, Jeno could tell he was smirking.

He pushed open the door to the rooftop, breathing heavily “ _HUANG RENJUN!_ ”. The boy searched the whole area, finally noticing two lone figures near the railing. His heart was beating faster and faster and he couldn’t control his emotions anymore, but something stopped him. Jaemin was holding a long box behind his back and was staring sheepishly at the ground. Jeno got close enough to hear them, but not that much that his presence would be spotted.

“I’ve really liked you for a long time, Renjun-ah. Thank you for finally accepting my sincere feelings.” the youngest spoke softly, voice barely audible, and handed the other his present. Renjun unwrapped the bow and checked the contents. He seemed absolutely surprised, then tears began streaming down his face “How did you know I wanted these?”. “You draw a lot. You’re really talented. Someone like you deserves the best crayons out there.” Jaemin replied and cupped lovingly the older’s right cheek. “B-B-But they’re r-r-r-really expensive.” the boy continued, then hugged the small box to his chest. “Anything for you… Really.” the taller one said, fingers threading through Renjun’s hair.

Jeno stared at the two of them in shock and wondered why he went through all that trouble in the past week “ _WHAT THE FUCK?! SO… NO MURDER?!_ ”. “ _Jeno-yah, I promise I’ll behave. Just… stop shouting. You’re hurting my ears._ ” the cute voice shot back and the source of it suddenly turned to meet the boy’s eyes. “You… You… You know?” the telepath asked out loud, getting closer to the pair. “I’ve been getting bits of it, but didn’t realize it was you until you’ve mentioned Yummy. No man in his right mind would make it the anthem of Hell.” Renjun answered and poked his tongue out at his friend.

“What’s going on?” Jaemin interrupted them, a confused look plastered on his features. “So… You’ve messed with me when you… you’ve told me you liked me.” Jeno stated, ignoring the younger’s question and staring down at his feet. A heavy feeling was lingering in his heart and he didn’t know why. This situation was getting more and more complicated and awkward. “No… Jeno-yah, I’d never lie about something like that.” Renjun admitted and tried to approach the target of his affection, but the telepath backed away from him.

“ _Renjunnie wants Jeno. Jeno wants Renjunnie. Where does that… leave me?_ ” Jeno suddenly heard inside of his head and almost felt sorry for Jaemin. It wasn’t in his character to hurt other people on purpose and this was after all their date, which he’d imposed himself on. “It’s better to leave it as it is. You and Jaemin look good together. Don’t ruin that.” he warned, then turned around to go somewhere he could be all on his own. “ _WHY DOES HE KEEP ON SAVING ME?! IS HE A MARTYR?! YAH! LEE JENO!_ ” Jaemin shouted once more, taking the boy by surprise.

“ _What…?_ _I’m giving you what you want._ ” Jeno replied, knowing that the other wasn’t able to hear him. “ _No. You’re taking the easy way out. Asshole._ ” the youngest continued and that made him stop on his tracks. “ _Why do I have both of you in my mind? Like me being a complete idiot wasn’t enough, now I got two more?_ ” Renjun’s voice could also be heard and they all turned to look at each other.

Jeno’s mouth was hanging open, confusion getting the best of him “WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE?!”. “You really thought you’re the only telepath around here?” Jaemin laughed, clapping his hands in excitement. The boy blinked a few times, still not understanding what the other was trying to tell him. “I’ve been hearing both of you this whole time and I gotta say… That’s a lot of entertainment.” the youngest went on and grinned from ear to ear. “So… basically you still came up here even if you knew I wanted to kill you?” Renjun asked out of the blue, playing with his crayons nervously.

Jaemin just nodded, his smile not fading away. “You are one sick bastard, I gotta say… But I still like you, Renjunnie.” he told his crush as he scratched the back of his head. “And… if it still counts, you’re not too bad either, especially when you have your hero cape on.” the boy continued, turning to look at the other telepath. Jeno didn’t know what to do. This was an absolute mess, but it somehow made sense. His feelings for Renjun had been constantly growing in the past days, their conversations on Instagram getting more and more interesting. On the other hand, ever since Jaemin had joined his group, the energy changed completely and he could feel the air around him getting lighter each time his new friend was close. Maybe them being both telepaths actually meant sharing the burden of all the thoughts going through their heads.

“I don’t know what to say… This is way too complicated.” Jeno groaned, threading his fingers through his soft hair. “Let’s make it easier then. I am a telepath, you are a telepath, and we both concentrated our energy on this dumbass right here, so he was able to join in on the fun. I am into both of you, so where does that leave us?” Jaemin replied, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Nowhere. I don’t want to take part in any of this.” Renjun pouted and grabbed his stuff, ready to leave the rooftop. “So… you really don’t care about any of us?” Jeno asked and there was a tint of disappointment in his low voice. The eldest stopped on his tracks, staring at his feet and not saying a word. He sighed deeply, then turned around, walking towards the boy confidently.

Their faces were inches apart and the telepath could feel his cheeks burning. “Don’t be an idiot. You’re all over my life – in my head, on my Instagram, stalking me around the school. I just… I can’t believe I’m getting feelings for someone who believes the anthem to Hell is Yummy.” Renjun commented and chewed nervously on his lower lip. Somewhere behind them, Jaemin burst into laughter and it was so loud, they couldn’t even hear any longer the rest of the students on break. “What about… Positions?” the younger suggested and grinned when he noticed the others’ mortified expressions.

“Am I seriously surrounded by a Belieber and Arianator?! FUCK!” the Chinese boy exclaimed, almost feeling the need to pull his hair out. “Are we just going to ignore the part where you said you feel something for me?” Jeno questioned and moved even closer to the one in front of him “What about that dude?”. Renjun stared from one telepath to the other, not knowing exactly how to get out of this exact situation. His face was burning and his tongue was refusing to form any words. “He’s into me. He won’t admit it though. For months I’ve been trying to confess to him and each and every time he ran away. He just hates people in general.” Jaemin stated, then shrugged nonchalantly, even though someone was glaring at him intensely.

Jeno tried to hold back his smirk, but couldn’t. The older’s expression was just too cute to handle. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, almost bursting out into laughter when Renjun jumped back a few meters, covering his face with his hands “WHAT THE FUCK?!”. “Awww, that makes me jealous! Renjunnie, please let me kiss your other cheek so it won’t feel lonely.” Jaemin commented, getting closer to the poor boy. “Stay away from me, you freaks, or I’ll commit double murder today!” their target threatened, holding his bag out in front of him in defense. Jeno looked at the boy on his right, biting his lip in excitement “ _In 3… 2… 1!_ ”.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!! PLEASE!!! OH MY GOD!!! THEY’RE ALL OVER ME!!!” Renjun screamed as he was tackled to the ground by his two friends.

* * *

“Sooo… what is this? From a damn loser, Jeno suddenly became hot and got two boyfriends?” Donghyuck asked, sipping his juice. “I am not _his_ boyfriend.” Renjun growled and hid his face behind his hands. “It’s kind of lame to play hard to get when we’ve been hanging out for two weeks now.” Jaemin let out, pouting a bit. “Don’t get mad at us that Mark hyung just won’t ask you out.” Jeno shrugged and dodged a fork coming his way. “Shut up, you asshole. What if he hears you?” the younger spat out, then looked over his shoulder at the boy in front of the counter.

Mark was just buying himself a drink, ready to join his friends at the table. He could hear some whispers inside of his head, but they really didn’t make much sense “ _You idiot. Just tell Donghyuck that he’s got that yummy-yum that yummy-yum that yummy yummy. I’m getting tired of him acting like a little bitch._ ”. The remarks continued, but this time, it was a different voice “ _Even more so than before. We all know he wants to show Mark hyung he can meet his mama on a Sunday, then make a lot of love on a Monday._ ”. The eldest sighed and sat down next to Donghyuck, trying to ignore the third boy attacking his mind “ _How the fuck did I end up dating two complete and utter idiots? Hyung, he wants your loving, he wants your revenge, you and him could have a bad romance._ ”.

“Ha! Lady Gaga is so 2009, dude. Were you even born when that song came out?” Jaemin commented, then clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized he said that out loud. “What?” Donghyuck asked and stared at him in confusion. “Nothing. Renjun just sent us Bad Romance on the group chat, ‘cause he thinks we’re listening to shit songs.” Jeno replied, laughing awkwardly and wishing the other wouldn’t catch their dumb slip-up. “You are, but that’s not the issue at hand here. Mark hyung, which one do you prefer?” Renjun asked out of the blue, smiling evilly at their eldest friend. “Ummm… Uuuh… Donghyuck-ah, could you go and grab me some sugar, please? I forgot.” Mark made an attempt to get out of the sticky situation and ignored the glare from the said boy.

As soon as Donghyuck was out of hearing range, he turned to the three guys sitting in front of him “You dumb little shits. What the fuck are you doing?”. “Just giving you a little _push_.” Jaemin told him and shrugged innocently. “I don’t want to switch positions for him or give him that yummy-yum or have a bad romance.” Mark continued, crossing his arms over his chest. “Then… what?” Renjun dragged, eyeing the older suspiciously.

Before they could get an answer, their friend returned to the table, slamming three packs of sugar down on it “You ordered a fucking coke. Why do you need this?”. There was complete silence for a few seconds, then Mark got out from his seat, getting down on one knee in front of Donghyuck. He opened his mouth, his singing making all the others in the cafeteria shift their attention to the group “ _Picture perfect you don’t need no filter, gorgeous make ‘em drop dead, you’re a killer. Shower you with all my attention. These are my only intentions._ ”.

The younger was just staring blankly at Mark, mouth hanging open. He was completely shocked by the sudden confession, refusing to believe this was actually happening. He didn’t get to say anything as the boy rose up to his feet and grabbed his hands. “It’s been a while now and I was only waiting for the right moment. I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you. Would you do me the pleasure of going out with me on a date?” Mark asked and everyone started clapping at his beautiful words. Donghyuck bit his lip, then pulled himself away, only to start hitting the other with his feet “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WE’VE MET YEARS AGO AND ONLY NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME THIS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS TO THREATEN ALL THOSE BOYS AND GIRLS TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU KNEW I WAS INTO YOU AND SAID NOTHING!”.

The rest of their friends burst out into laughter, but one of them had a sour expression on his face. “This must be a damn joke. Out of all the artists in this world, he just had to like Justin Bieber. This is truly my personal Hell.” Renjun sighed, then felt a pair of lips brushing against his cheek. “ _Can’t nobody throw shade on you name in these streets. Triple threat: you’re a boss, you’re a bae, you’re a beast._ ” Jeno sang along and smiled from ear to ear. “Ok… This one kind of fits.” the other commented, leaning into his boyfriend’s embrace. “Awww, our little murderer is getting soft.” Jaemin began pinching the Chinese boy’s cheek “Jeno’s hero stance must be really rubbing off on you.”. “Shut it or you’re sleeping on the carpet tonight.” Renjun shot back, but still intertwined his fingers with Jaemin’s. “That bed’s not big enough for all three of us anyway…” Jeno stated, then got up to save his best friend.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! I WILL FUCKING-“ Donghyuck yelled even louder and tried to get away from the telepath’s grasp. “There, there, cowboy. You don’t want to kill him before you even get your first kiss.” the older said, wrapping his arms around the other’s body. “I DON’T CARE! HE MADE ME BELIEVE YOU TWO ACTUALLY WERE A THING!” the fired up boy continued and threw his feet up to reach the eldest. “Babe, babe. Calm down. Although I am starting to think this is your way of flirting, people are looking at us…” Mark tried to relax his crush, but his words only added fuel to the fire.

As their arguing went on, someone came closer to their table to stop the chaos. “I-I-I’m sorry, but c-c-could you p-p-please b-b-be q-q-quiet?” the poor kid let out, fiddling with his fingers. Jeno made way for him to get in between Mark and Donghyuck. Very bad idea. The latter threw a punch, their eldest blocked it and the stranger got hit in the process. A high pitched scream filled the room and another boy rushed to the victim’s side “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! I WILL CALL THE COPS!”.

Jaemin got up and helped the kid up, making him sit on one of the chairs. “Awwwie. Look at his cheeks! OH MY GOD! HE IS SO CUTE!” he began as he inspected the other’s features. “JENO! RENJUNNIE! CAN WE KEEP HIM? PLEASE, PLEASE! CAN WE KEEP HIM?” he continued, making the best puppy eyes as he stared at his boyfriends. “He is not a pet, Jaemin-ah. You cannot adopt him.” Renjun growled and felt the need to slap his own face. “And he is mine. Y’all better stay away from him. I am the only one allowed to torture Jisungie.” the other stranger let out, hugging his friend tightly, as if he was trying to hide him.

“I’ll buy you some drinks. This was partially my fault.” Mark offered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “You bet it was, old man. I mean… who the hell confesses with JB nowadays? Positions is way better.” the boy attacked and the rest gasped out loud. “Oh, shit. Here we go again.” Renjun said, suddenly regretting ever plotting a murder against his current boyfriend. Maybe if he’d just gone for it without thinking it through, he wouldn’t have gotten here – two telepaths who loved him, two crazy friends who took the meaning of courtship for real and two young boys who looked like they’d fit just perfectly into their peculiar group.

Jisung and Chenle had a long way to go though, but one thing was certain: if Renjun’s thoughts were scary, Chenle’s downright terrified both Jeno and Jaemin and that was saying a lot. The boys were ready to step up their game and actually save the world this time from a real threat. A dream that not many kids their age had. A dream that brought them closer together – stopping Chenle and his crazy ass plans.

The cafeteria was filled with even more chaos as the seven boys sat together and got to know each other. Both strangers were younger than them and went to the same school. Chenle was a Chinese exchange student and Jisung was a pretty damn good dancer, although very shy and clumsy. Jaemin decided to take him under his wing. Jeno and Renjun were worried for what he might turn the poor boy into. Donghyuck finally met his match – Chenle’s venomous tongue teased him to death regarding that one confession. Mark was not ‘hyung’ anymore. The old man was going to regret ever coming to this café. Just perfect – a dreamy group and their peculiar highschool adventures, until…

**JonDaddy:** yo, yo, bitches! Guess who’s coming back to Korea?

 **Evil Baby:** oh, shit. please tell me it’s only you and not the rest

 **Teacher Do:** nah, we’re boarding the plane in a few minutes

 **King Jeffrey:** our bowling tour is over ;)

 **TaeDragon:** we’re bringing some more guys with us though

 **Chef Moon:** yeah, yeah, Johnny’s got a boyfriend now

 **PuppyWoo:** like Romeo and Juliet

 **PuppyWoo:** he was part of our rival team

 **Yuta-senpai:** he’s literally Ten out of ten

 **PsychicJam:** lmao, wait till you get here

 **PsychicJam:** shit just got real

 **Lionheart:** says the two-timer

 **TaeDragon:** what did we miss?

 **Evil Baby:** the unfunny guy’s dating not one, but two guys

 **Teacher Do:** WHAT THE FUCK?! MY BABY JENO IS IN A RELATIONSHIP?!

 **Lionheart:** and he’s adopted a child

 **Lionheart:** well, one of his boyfriends did, but that’s irrelevant

 **PsychicJam:** shut up or I’ll start singing Intentions

 **PuppyWoo:** what’s that about?

 **PsychicJam:** ohohoho, you’re in for a BIG surprise

 **TaeDragon:** THERE’S MORE?!

 **JonDaddy:** someone get him his anxiety pills

 **PsychicJam:** it’s about Hyuckie

 **JonDaddy:** THE WHOLE BOX PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of this and reaching this far! <3  
> I haven't finished an one-shot in a long, long time, so I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this.   
> The idea is not that original, but I had a bit of fun with it.  
> Sorry if some things feel a bit rushed, but I have tried really hard not to turn it into a chaptered fic and tie up all the loose ends. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you liked this or leave some kudos. <3   
> Hugs to all of you beautiful rays of sunshine! Have a wonderful day, full of smiles!


End file.
